The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Yamato... the object of affection by all Motomiya offspring. *Yamasuke/Daito*


The Apple Doesn't Fall Far From the Tree  
  
By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
________________________________________________________________________ Solo: Disclaimer: JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02, and never will. So if you sue, all you'll get is the smelly socks from last week's gym class.  
  
Yamato: And they smell, let me tell you.  
  
Taichi: So what is this fic about?  
  
JC: Oh, you can take a break now, you're hardly in it.  
  
Yamato: Nani?!  
  
JC: Daisuke! Get over here! This is my first attempt at a Yamasuke, so I hope everyone likes it so there could be more.  
  
Taichi: IIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
It's another day at school… well, it was, until the chosen children got word that Archnemon had changed yet another dark tower into an evil digimon. Yamato happened to be available, which was unusual since he and Taichi were always… nevermind (they aren't lovers in this fic', sorry). So they all went through the digital gate, which was opened by Miyako as usual.  
  
"DIGITAL GATE OPEN!"  
  
And as usual, Paildramon, Shakkoumon, Angewomon, and Shurimon destroyed the monster with some help from Yamato and Gabumon. Archnemon got pissed off again and drove off with Mummymon over a cliff in that ridiculous roadster of theirs. They didn't die (rats), but the car was totaled and had to be taken to a digital-repair shop. Tired, Takeru, Miyako, Hikari, and Iori went home, leaving Daisuke and Yamato hot, tired, and dirty in the digital world. (is it me, or does that sound like a title for a movie? shrugs)  
  
"I'm hot. I'm going for a swim." Yamato groaned and tugged his shirt off revealing his tightly muscled upper torso.  
  
Daisuke's eyes bulged out of his head, but it wasn't too noticeable. The blonde shucked off his pants and dove into the water with nothing but his boxers on.  
  
Oh, there was some blood now trickling out of Daisuke's nose.  
  
"HEY!" Yamato called as he washed his hair out. "Are you coming in or what?"  
  
"Uh, I'll miss this one if you don't mind." Gabumon backed away from the lake. "My fur will get all stinky."  
  
"Yuck. Wouldn't want that to happen." V-mon laughed and laughed until Gabumon pushed him into the water. "Yuck."  
  
"Daisuke?" Yamato called. "Are you chicken?"  
  
"…" Daisuke just stared. And more blood gushed out of his nose.  
  
"Daisuke…? Oh no." Yamato climbed out of the water and grabbed a leaf to wipe the blood away, but him climbing out did not help Daisuke's hormonal mind.  
  
"GAK!" he groaned and more blood gushed till he passed out.  
  
When Daisuke woke up, he was in the nurse's office at the school. The nurse told the boy that he needed to drink plenty of fluids and sent him home. When goggle-boy (I love calling him that) got home, Jun jumped him, almost causing him to faint again. If you had her for a sister, you'd better try keeping your blood pressure low.  
  
"I heard that you were hanging out with Yamato." She said saucily.  
  
"So, what did you do?" she said, changing from saucy mode to annoying-bitch mode. "Huh? Huh? Come on Daisuke. You have to tell me."  
  
Yamato lay down in his bed. "Why can't I stop thinking about Daisuke? He's so… young… oh, god. What am I going to do? I have both of the Motomiya offspring chasing after me like I'm a rabbit… but only one is cute. I guess the apple doesn't fall that far from the tree." He mumbled to himself before going to sleep.  
  
Daisuke needed aspirin. Jun wouldn't leave him alone.  
  
'She always has to know about Yamato. Hey, that rhymes, but god, she's an annoying bitch.' Daisuke thought angrily as Jun pounded on his bedroom door. After feeding Chibimon some bananas and ice cream, Daisuke went to bed. 'I never finished my math, but I doesn't matter anyway… Yamato just… why am I thinking about that guy? I can't stand him, right? RIGHT?'  
  
The next day was bright, and sunny. But once again, Archnemon and Mummymon decided to use their car to create road and air pollution. Halsemon and Lightdramon soon put a stop to that, and once again, the car was sent to the shop in pieces. (Ok, so the car doesn't get totaled in the show, but its funny, ok?)  
  
"You brats are so getting a repair bill!" she had screeched. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DIGI-DOLLARS THIS IS COSTING ME?" she then collapsed crying like a big digi-baby while Mummymon picked her up and dragged her to pay the repairmon.  
  
Later that afternoon, Ken discovered that Archnemon and Mummymon had robbed the digital world's bank to pay for the damaged car. So Stingmon and XV-mon ended the stick up and the money was returned. Unfortunately, the two evil digimon got away so it was back to square one. But anyway, after two grueling battles, Daisuke was hungry, and so was Chibimon. Since it wasn't that late, and his parents were out on a meeting, Daisuke took Chibimon to a fast food restaurant. It was better than Jun's cooking, and besides, he deserved a burger and fries. Just as he settled down in a secluded booth, Yamato walked in, ordered and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Daisuke looked uncomfortable and tried to pay more attention to the combo ads on the wall than Yamato. Chibimon gobbled down his food hungrily. Yamato kept watching Daisuke. Occasionally, a red blush would flash over his cheeks but that was about it. After they finished, they left and went outside.  
  
"Daisuke, I'll walk you home. It's really late."  
  
"I don't need you! I have Chibimon to protect me… Ah!" Daisuke face-faulted when he saw the little digimon asleep and snoring.  
  
Yamato smirked.  
  
"Wait! You don't wanna walk me home. Jun… she's home… alone. And she…" Daisuke gasped, not wanting Yamato to walk this close to him.  
  
"And she what?" Yamato leaned over and brushed his lips across the younger boy's.  
  
"She… she… what was that?" goggle boy blushed furiously.  
  
"Don't know. You tell me after the next one." Yamato said and kissed Daisuke again, only this time, Daisuke fought for control, and eventually succumbed to the blonde boy. Yamato pulled Daisuke behind a nearby bush (ok, so they were walking by a park) and…  
  
Around ten, Daisuke stumbled into the apartment flushed and happy. Jun had passed out on the couch, luckily. After putting Chibimon into the small bed, Daisuke went to brush his teeth when he noticed several love marks along his neck and right shoulder.  
  
'Oh hell if anyone else finds out about this.' He thought, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.  
  
Yamato walked into the apartment. His father noticed the mark on his neck.  
  
"Who were you out with?"  
  
"Uh…" Yamato knew he wasn't getting away with this one so he said. "Motomiya."  
  
"So, you finally gave that Motomiya person a try?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Well, you had a strong dislike before. Are you two an item?"  
  
"Alright. We are. Now I need a bath."  
  
"Son, just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Yamato went to bathe. 'sure I gave Motomiya a try, just not the one you think.' The blonde smirked at his reflection and proceeded to strip…  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: I know, I know. I cut just when he started to…  
  
Yamato: Good! I don't need everyone looking at my ass.  
  
JC: I know, but it is…  
  
Daisuke: Whatever. Just promise us you WON'T do that again.  
  
JC: Sure… NOT!  
  
Yamato: Heaven help us.  
  
Solo: Please R&R!  
  
JC: See you all next time in the insanity.  
  
Solo: RUN! 


End file.
